Kurōdo
| image = | race =Modified Soul | gender =Male | affiliation =Urahara Shop | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Ririn, Noba | base of operations =Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives =None | signature skill =Shapeshifting | anime debut =Episode 64 | japanese voice =Nobuo Tobita | english voice =Michael McConnohie }} also known as Claude or Cloud, is a Mod Soul created by Kisuke Urahara as a Bount detector. Appearance Kurōdo is a bespectacled man with a thin mustache and long two-tone hair color (black to the right, yellow to the left) reaching his upper back that ends in a point with shoulder-length strands framing both sides of his face. He wears a white button-up shirt and gray tie under his multi-colored suit. He also wears a gray top hat and boots. While in plushy form, he is a pink rabbit-esque purse, also wearing a colorful suit and tie. Personality He is somewhat cowardly and is terrified of snakes. His long-windedness and actions often provide comic relief. He is also somewhat perverted, like Kon, or at the very least is thankful for the opportunity to be held by attractive women (being a purse helps in this regard). Rukia Kuchiki seems to like him because he resembles Chappy the Rabbit in his stuffed animal form. Orihime Inoue, whom he is partnered with once remarked that Rukia, she, and Kurōdo are in a love triangle. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kurōdo first appears before Orihime Inoue, in the guise of her brother, Sora Inoue. He manages to capture her, and Ririn begins the game.Bleach anime; Episode 64 She has them run all over the city, but reconvene at Orihime's apartment. There, he shapeshifts into Orihime and takes Chad.Bleach anime; Episode 65 Noba and Ririn then created a maze, to which Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends must find a way out of. Uryū manages to do this, and their friends are returned. However, Kurōdo is actually imitating one of them.Bleach anime; Episode 66 Yoruichi Shihōin and Suì-Fēng surprise him by running up the wall and kicked the window. Being so shocked, his cover was blown.Bleach anime; Episode 67 Later on, it is revealed that he is a Mod Soul who was sent with Ririn and Noba to test Ichigo and his friends' abilities, which he proved to be unsuccessful in. As it turns out, Urahara had predicted the Bount attack, and had implanted a Bount radar inside Kurōdo, Ririn and Noba, so that Ichigo could find and defeat them.Bleach anime; Episode 68 When Urahara decides to pair each Mod Soul with Ichigo and his friends, he pairs Kurōdo with Orihime and instructs her (and the others) to put the Mod Soul within a plushie toy, so they can remain inconspicuous.Bleach anime; Episode 69 .]] After the Bitto are released, Kurōdo, Rukia and Orihime fight the Bount Yoshi, but during the fight, Mabashi interrupts and scares her off; he then decides to deal with them himself. They each try to fight off Mabashi, but once his doll possesses Rukia, both he and Orihime are both unable to fight back (mostly due to Orihime's refusal to harm Rukia). Shūhei Hisagi arrives and assists them, but ultimately, Orihime uses her healing powers to force Mabashi's doll out of Rukia.Bleach anime; Episodes 82-85 Before any further fighting can continue, Maki Ichinose arrives and knocks out Mabashi, taking him away and ending the battle before any further fighting can continue. Kurōdo is then taken back to Urahara Shop where he stays with Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. Arrancar arc .]] Kurōdo and his fellow Mod Souls assist Kon in Ichigo's body, who comes under attack by the Arrancar Grand Fisher. He utilises his powers, transforming himself into Ichigo with his Shihakushō. He prepares to fight against Grand Fisher, but he ends up getting knocked back effortlessly by the Arrancar. This ends the illusion, as Grand Fisher pursues Kon once more.Bleach anime, Episode 111 Later, when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez invades Karakura Town alongside his Fracción, Kurōdo and the other Mod Souls assist Renji Abarai in the battle against Yylfordt Granz. The three Mod Souls simultaneously utilise their powers, resulting in Kurōdo taking on Renji's form, multiplying and teleporting around the Arrancar. Ylfordt is angered by their trickery, and releases his reiatsu, freeing him from the illusion. Yylfordt then proceeds to easily cut down Kurōdo and the other Mod Souls. Bleach anime, Episode 120 .]] Next, a trio of Arrancar invade the Human World, determined to find Kisuke Urahara to make him explain how the Hōgyoku works. While the other two deal with the Shinigami stationed around Karakura Town, the leader, Patros arrives at Urahara Shop, hoping to find the owner. However, Renji Abarai arrives and begins to battle Patros. Kurōdo, Ririn, and Noba decide to assist as well, insisting that it was their duty to aid in combat; however, even with the Mod Souls' help, Renji is still being beaten.Bleach anime, Episode 136 However, Ririn manages to spot the weakness in Patros' attacks; he needs to resheathe his sword (or, in his released state, withdraw one of his appendages) in order to gather energy for another attack. With this knowledge in mind, Ririn uses her illusions to force Patros to fire off an attack, but before he can resheathe his appendage, Noba uses his warping powers to have Kurōdo intercept the appendage and prevent it from being retracted. This provided enough of a distraction for Renji to finish off Patros with a Hikōtsu Taihō. Afterwards, Urahara, Chad, and Tessai return, and Urahara reveals that the Hōgyoku that Patros and his henchmen had was a fake, thinking that Aizen used them as a distraction for some other purpose (which was so Ulquiorra Cifer could reanalyze the place where he and Yammy Llargo encountered Orihime Inoue, since Aizen began taking interest in her powers).Bleach anime, Episode 137 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. In the living world, it is learned that several Zanpakuto spirits were brainwashed to betray their Shinigami partners by a rogue Zanpakuto spirit named Muramasa. Although Ichigo and the Shinigami are able to stop Muramasa restore most the spirits, several of them already succeeded in killing, resulting in them transforming into what are known as Tōjū. While Captain Hitsugaya comes to explain and aid in the situation, Kurodo feels that Muramasa deserves no pity for being betrayed by his own Shinigami partner after how much trouble he caused.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events ocurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kurodo can be seen with Urahara and the others as Urahara has not yet detected Ichigo's Reiatsu after he disappeared in the Dangai, Kon reassures everyone that he will be fine.Bleach anime; Episode 328 Powers & Abilities Shapeshifting: Kurōdo was designed with the unique ability the change shape, able to match a person's appearance and voice without them noticing. He can sometimes replicate abilities too. However, as Patros noted, anyone who senses spirit energy would be able to tell him apart from the real person. *'Master Actor': In addition to perfectly appearing as someone else, Kurōdo has also shown himself able to perfectly immitate the person's mannerisms and speech-patterns, able to fool people who are close to the actual person that he is that person. However, his actual emotional state remains the same, forcing him to stay focused on his character or risk slipping on his performance.Bleach anime; Episodes 64-65''Bleach'' anime; Episodes 67 *'Ability Mimicry': Kurōdo's shape-shifting also enables him access to the abilities of the person he's imitating at that time, along with their corresponding weaknesses. However, he is not able to mimic their power level to the same caliber, effectively disabling him from using much more advanced techniques that the original person that he's impersonating may or may not be already capable of, like a Shinigami's Bankai. In combat, he generally shifts into Renji's guise in order to fight.Bleach anime; Episode 83 Enhanced Strength: During his impersonation of Orihime, Kurōdo showed noticeable stength, enough to easily overpower the inhumanly strong Sado..Bleach anime; Episode 65 Advanced Reishi Sensors: Like Ririn and Noba, Kisuke Urahara created Kurōdo with the ability to detect and locate reishi from great distance of various types, including the unique nature the Bounts or their dolls generate.Bleach anime; Episode 69 References Navigation de:Cloud es:Kurōdo fr:Kurōdo Category:Characters Category:Modified Soul Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male